Destiny Of Love
by baby baekkie
Summary: Pertemuan kembali antara Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang dicintainya sejak 14 tahun lalu. Akankah rasa cinta Baekhyun akan tetap sama ketika ia di perlakukan dengan dingin oleh orang yang dicintainya sedangkan ada pria lain yang mencintainya dengan tulus. HunBaek/ ChanBaek/ slight : HaeHyuk/Genderswitch/
1. Chapter sinopsis

Title : Destiny Of Love

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (24 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (24 tahun)

Other Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)

Lee Hyukjae (28 tahun)

Lee Donghae (28 tahun)

Shopi (OC) (3 tahun)

Genre : Romance and friendship

Rate : T – M

Warning : Genderswitch

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **NO BASH**_

* * *

SINOPSIS

Byun Baekhyun gadis lugu dan pemalu yang mencintai Oh Sehun sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan pertama mereka memberikan kesan yang dalam pada Baekhyun. Kebaikan dan keberanian Sehun yang telah menyelamatkannya dari maut menyentuh hati Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya selalu teringat akan sosok itu dan berharap dapat dipertemukan lagi dengan malaikat penyelamatnya itu.

Empat belas tahun kemudian Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat catik hingga banyak pria yang jatuh dalam pesonanya. Banyak relasi bisnib ayahnya yang datang untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai menantu mereka namun selalu ditolak oleh Baekhyun dengan alasan ia belum ingin menikah

Hingga suatu hari Sehun datang melamar Baekhyun, ingin menjadikan Baekhyun untuk menjadi istrinya. Baekhyun yang memang selalu berharap dipertemukan kembali dengan ksatrianya, sosok pangeran tampan yang sangat pemberani yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menerima begitu saja lamaran pria itu. Meski Baekhyun sadar bahwa sikap Sehun berubah menjadi dingin dan sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang pernah Baekhyun kenal.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun hingga sikapnya berubah?

Bagaimanakah kenyataan masa lalu Sehun?

Apa makna terselubung dibalik lamaran seorang Oh Sehun?

Akankah Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada sosok sang penyelamat yang mengacuhkannya ketika ada pria lain yang menawarkan cinta yang tulus padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or DELET?**

* * *

 **Cerita ini di dedikasikan untuk si Baerbi Baek yang cantik hahaha. Ini efek karna dicekokin HunBaek moment sama seseorang. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita di wattpad tapi aku bakal bikin konflik dan alur yang pasti beda. Ff ini juga sebagai pengganti beberapa ff yang dihapus karna file ff itu hilang dan aku udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya.**

 **Jadi? Mau di lanjut atau delet? Silahkan tulis pilihan kalian di kolom Review. Klo respon ga bagus ya ga dilanjut.**


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Destiny Of Love

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (24 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (24 tahun)

Other Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)

Lee Hyukjae (28 tahun)

Lee Donghae (28 tahun)

Shopi (OC) (3 tahun)

Genre : Romance and friendship

Rate : T – M

Warning : Genderswitch

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **NO BASH**_

* * *

Di salah satu komplek perumahan elit terlihat sebuah rumah megah, penuh cahaya di kegelapan malam. di salah satu balkonnya Byun Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Angin memainkan rambut cokelat panjangnya. Dia menumpukan dagunya diatas tangan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ayahnya kedatangan tamu yang berniat untuk melamarnya. Usianya yang sudah 24 tahun dengan wajah cantik bagaikan pahatan, kulit seputih poselen dan rambut cokelat yang tergerai hingga punggung mampu membuat banyak lelaki yang jatuh dalam pesonanya. Ditambah lagi ia adalah putri dari pemilik kerajaan bisnis DnY corp, hal itu semakin membuatnya di incar oleh banyak pria yang notabenenya adalah anak dari colegan sang ayah.

Baekhyun terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah, kesehatannya sangat rentan karena itu orang tua Baekhyun sangat overprotective terhadapnya. Sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu di batasi aktivitasnya, ia dilarang untuk mengikuti aktivitas yang dapat membuatnya lelah.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di balkon, memandang indahya kerlap-kerlip lampu di Seoul. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda yang warnanya sedikit memudar, di sapu tangan tersebut terdapat tulisan Oh Sehun. Nama yang selalu ada di hatinya selama empat belas tahun. Nama seseorang yang dengan mudahnya dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta di usianya yang baru menginjak 10 tahun, laki-laki yang selalu ia impikan di setiap malam.

 **Flashback**

 _14 tahun yang lalu_

 _Baekhyun kecil sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya menunggu supir yang biasanya selalu menjemputnya setiap hari. Keadaan sekolah sudah cukup sepi karena teman-temannya sudah pulang. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia bosan menunggu sang supir yang tak kunjung datang, ini sudah menit ke tigapuluh ia menunggu, berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya._

 _Mata sipit Baekhyun mengedar, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ia akan melihat mobil jemputannya yang berjalan mendekat namun yang ia lihat adalah seekor kucing kecil di seberang jalan. Baekhyun memandang lekat anak kucing tersebut lalu seulas senyum terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Perlahan tapi pasti kaki mungilnya melangkah untuk menghampiri kucing kecil yang menarik perhatiannya, tanpa melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada anak kucing yang berada di seberang jalan. Hingga telinganya menangkap bunyi klakson mobil, gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tubuhnya kaku, sulit untuk digerakan karena shok, ia hanya terdiam sambil menutup matanya pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi._

 _Saat ia memejamkan matanya ia merasakan tangan seseorang menariknya lalu ia merasakan sikunya terasa sakit karena terantuk sesuatu yang keras._

" _Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Baekhyun mendengar suara seseorang yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan ia mendapati sesosok anak laki-laki tampan yang memandang cemas ke arahnya._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. Baekhyun masih terdiam sambil memandang anak laki-laki di hadapannya._

" _Hey… " Anak laki-laki itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun lalu sedikit menepuk bahu Baekhyun hingga akhrinya ia tersadar dari keterdiamannya._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya "Ya, a-aku baik" Jawabnya pelan._

" _Syukurlah" Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu memegang lengan Baekhyun yang membuahkan ringisan dari gadis itu._

" _Sikumu terluka, sepertinya karena bergesekan dengan trotoar" Anak laki-laki itu membuka tas ranselnya lalu mencari sesuatu pada ranselnya, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda dari dalam ranselnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengikatkan saputangannya di siku Baekhyun yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah._

" _Terimakasih eum…" Baekhyun menatap, anak laki-laki di hadapannya._

" _Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun. Lain kali berhati-hatilah saat kau akan menyeberang jalan" Kata anak laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun._

" _Namaku Baekhyun" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah, harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati agar tidak merepotkan orang lain._

" _Sehunnie, ayo kita pulang!" Seorang remaja perempuan berdiri di depan sebuah supermarket yang berada tak jau dari sekolah Baekhyun, memanggil sambil menggerakan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun._

" _Kakakku sudah memanggilku, aku harus pergi"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk "Eum, Sekali lagi terimakasih" Baekhyun terus memandang punggung Sehun yang berjalan kian menjauh, menghampiri seorang perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya, lalu mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil mengusap sapu tangan yang terikat di sikunya._

" _Nona muda maaf saya terlambat" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara supir pribadi keluarganya,_

" _Ayo kita pulang paman Kim" Baekhyun beranjak dar_ _i tempatnya berdiri, berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggi_ _r jalan. Di dalam mobil Baekhyun melepas ikatan sapu tangan yang ada di sikunya lalu memandangi sapu tangan itu, menelisiknya hingga ia menemukan sebuah jahitan nama Oh Sehun di pinggir sapu tangan tersebut._

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam terus berhembus menerpa wajah cantik Baekhyun, gadis itu merapatkan sweater yang ia kenakan demi mendapat kehangatan untuk tubuh rapuhnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian empat belas tahun silam, dimana ia bertemu dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tahu ayah dan ibunya sangat ingin melihatnya menikah, mereka khawatir pada Baekhyun yang tak pernah memiliki kekasih, namun hatinya begitu terikat pada Sehun. Sehun yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sehun yang mencemaskannya walau mereka tak saling mengenal. Orang yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

' _ **Tuhan apabila Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untukku pertemukanlah kami kembali. Biarka ia melamarku, entah bagaimana caranya. Aku selalu percaya pada keajaibanmu. Tak ada yang tak bisa engkau lakukan. Kumohon tuhan kabulkanlah permohonanku**_ ' Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati sambil memandang bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam yang gelap. Ini adalah doa yang selalu ia panjatkan, doa yang sama. Doa yang selalu mengalun di setiap malam.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain piano sambil bernyanyi untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya.

Hari itu pun tiba, dimana sebuah kabar membahagiakan datang.

"Baekhyunnie … ada yang ingin appa bicarakan"

"Ada apa appa?" Baekhyun mengentikan permainan pianonya lalu menatap ayahnya dengan seksama, memberikan perhatian penuh pada pria paruh baya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin melamarmu" Tuan Byun menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kehilangan minatnya "Oh begitu.." ia menunduk memperhatikan tuts tuts piano "Tapi… aku belum ingin menikah"

"Baiklah. Appa mengerti" Ayahnya berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun

"Appa…"

"Ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang datang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Dia orang korea yang kini tinggal di London"

"Eumm"

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Apa kau mengenalnya? Sepertinya appa tidak memiliki colegan yang masih muda seperti dia"

Saat itu juga hati Baekhyun bergetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah itu dia? Oh Sehun yang sama? Tuhan semoga itu benar-benar dia. Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati.

"Appa… aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu"

Tuan Byun terhenyak, tak biasanya putrinya ini ingin bertemu dengan orang yang datang untuk melamarnya "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya tuan Byun memastikan.

"Iya appa. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah. Appa akan mengabarinya, agar besok ia datang ke rumah kita"

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa sangat berbeda bagi Baekhyun, sedari pagi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ia bahagia namun gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Bertanya-tanya seperti apa sosok Sehun sekarang? Benarkah itu Sehun yang sama, Sehun yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya? Bagaimana jika ia bukan sehun yang pernah ia temui?

"Baru kali ini eomma melihatmu begitu antusias seperti ini" Nyonya Byun masuk ke dalam kamar putri semata wayangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Kau sudah menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang dan kau sangat cantik" Nyonya Byun mengelus rambut panjang anaknya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja karena eommaku juga sangaaaat cantik" Sahut Baekhyun.

Salah seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka "Nyonya, tamunya sudah datang"

Baekhyun merasa gelisah, jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Ia bahagia, cemas dan takut secara bersamaan.

"Ayo Baek.." ibunya membimbing Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu.

Baekhyun terpana melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Pria setinggi 183 cm yanga sangat tampan. Berambut hitam. Bermata hazel. Dengan kulit pucat. Dia orang yang sama. Anak laki-laki yang kini sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Dia Oh Sehun.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona dan ia segera menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Silahkan duduk tuan Oh" Ujar tuan Byun ramah.

Sehun duduk tepan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Saya datang kesini bermaksud untuk melamar putri anda, nona Byun Baekhyun sebagai istri saya" Katanya tenang dengan bahasa formal.

Baekhyun mencelos, Sehun memang sama secara fisik, bahkan ia bertambah tampan. Namu suara itu, nada suaranya berbeda dari Sehun yang Baekhyun kenal. Sehun yang sekarang terkesan sangat dingin.

"Mengapa anda ingin menikahi putri saya?" tanya tuan Byun, ia menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya.

"Anda memiliki seorang putri yang cantik. Seorang wanita yang diimpikan banyak pria. Tentu saya ingin menjadi seseorang yang beruntung yang dapat menjadi suaminya" Jawab Sehun tenang dengan kesan yang sama… dingin. Bahkan ia tak memandang Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Kalau masalah itu, kami akan menyerahkan keputusannya pada putri kami. Semua keputusan ada ditangannya." Jawab tuan Byun.

Tuan dan nyonya Byun menatap ke arah anak semata wayang mereka, menunggu jawaban dari gadis cantik yang duduk di tengah-tengan orangtuanya.

"Aku…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tangannya meremas dres yang dipakainya, kini sepasang mata hazel menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Meyakinkan hatinya bahwa keputusan yang akan ia ambil merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

"Aku… menerimanya appa. Aku bersedia" jawab Baekhyun perlahan.

Raut wajah Sehun masih sama tak menunjukkan binar kebahagiaan, tak ada ulasan senyum di bibir tipisnya, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tuan dan nyonya Byun benar-benar bingung dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh anak semata wayangnya itu. berkali-kali datang pria yang ramah dan baik melamar, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau menemui mereka. Kini orang yang ada di hadapan mereka sungguh dingin, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan Baekhyun malah mau menikah dengannya.

"Sayang… kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya nyonya Byun "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, tentunya tuan Oh tak akan keberatan akan hal itu kan?"

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku eomma" kedua orangtua Baekhyun saling bertatapan.

Tuan Byun menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, berarti sebentar lagi kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan"

"Saya berharap minggu ini saya sudah dapat menikahi nona Baekhyun, Tuan Byun" ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, minggu ini? secepat itukah? Baekhyun senang namun ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Dan saya berharap dapat membawa nona Baekhyun ke tempat tinggal saya di London" tambahnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami tak bisa melarang putri kami untuk pergi karena ketika ia menikah maka ia sepenuhnya akan menjadi milik suaminya. Namun kami berharap Baekhhyun masih sering berkunjung ke sini untuk bertemu dengan kami"

"Ya, tentu saja tuan. Aku tidak akan menghalangi putri anda untuk berkunjung kemari" Sahut Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan ayahnya berjalan bersama menuju altar. Disana Sehun sudah menunggu, ia terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan jas berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya disisr rapi kebelakang, dan mata hazelnya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,ia tak terbiasa ditatap seperti itu oleh orang lain. Tatapan yang sungguh penuh dengan misteri. ' _ **Apakah Sehun melihatku? Apa yang ia rasakan dengan pernikahan ini?**_ ' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sehun yang berada di depan altar memandang Baekhyun tajam, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik gadis yang perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan intens. Dalam hatinya Sehun sungguh mengagumi kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Baekhyun yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dengan rambut cokelatnya yang di gelung, dan anak rambut yang menjuntai di kedua sisi wajahnya tampak seperti dewi Yunani. Sehun merasa wajah Baekhyun familiar namun ia tak yakin.

Muasik mengalun dengan indahnya di dalam gereja tersebut. Kini kedua mempelai itu sudah berdiri berdampingan. Setelah mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan, kini tiba saatnya bagi Sehun untuk mencium pengantinnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, wajahnya merona karena malu dan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan di cium oleh orang lain selain orangtuanya.

Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Tanpa perasaan, ringan sekali, setelahnya pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, ia merasa sepertinya Sehun tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Ia tak tahu kehidupan pernikahan macam apa yang menantinya, namun hati kecilnya meyakini bahwa ini adalah takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan untuknya, dia harus menjalaninya karena ia yakin Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk umatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or Delet?**

* * *

 **Hai, ini chapter 1 nya. Makasih untuk kalian yang udah review, follow dan favorite ff ini pas synopsis. Ini aku update ntuk chapter 1 nya, maaf kalo ada typo. Aku tunggu responnya yak lo yang review bisa sampe 15 review bakal aku lanjut tapi kalo engga ya…. Mungkin berenti disini. Mari kita terapkan simbiosis mutualisme saya ngetik cerita kalian para readers ngetik review.**


End file.
